The deaths of warriors cats
by yellowfanglover-vampiregirl
Summary: Some cats die natualy, some are murdered, some are mysterious, and some are just plain strange. These are the life of the warrior cats, and these are the death of the warrior cats. Nothing in their world is happily ever after.
1. Graystripe's death

**Note: I do not own the books.**

**The death of Graystripe**

**This is when they are in the old forest. **

Graystripe's eyes swept across the clearing. Cats were running everywhere. Cats from all different clans. He saw a Windclan warrior helping a Shadowclan elder. He saw Dustpelt with a Riverclan kit, helping it. _At least they are all helping each other._

The twirling winds were coming faster, Graystripe could sence it. The cats were running for their lives. "Russetfur, look for others!" yowled Blackstar. Graysripe felt a warm nose touch his face.

"Graystripe, go look too." Firestar mewed. His eyes were filled with worry. Graystripe could tell something was wrong. What more could possibly go wrong?

"What's wrong, Firestar?"

"There are some that are missing."

………………….

Graystripe looked up. He could now see the twirling winds. _I hope the rest are moving._ He thought.

All of a sudden, he heard a yowl. He saw Russetfur run up with a small kit in her mouth. She put the kit on the ground.

"I can't smell what clan she is from! I see no others! I can hear the winds, they are coming closer. We need to move faster!"

Graystripe sniffed the kit. "I think its Riverclan."

"The winds are almost here," she meowed. She lifted her head. "Is there anyone here that needs help? Hurry!"

There was no sound. But then they heard a raspy mew and an elder came out from the undergrowth.

"Sparrowpelt!" Russetfur helped the cat up. Suddenly, the winds got fiercer. Sparrowpelt almost fell off his paws.

Russetfur grabbed the elder by the scruff and sprang forward. Graystripe swung around and saw the huge whirling mass come straight toward them.

Graystripe grabbed the kit and ran after Russetfur. _The others have gotten ahead. We have to go faster to catch up._

"Hurry, we need to catch up!" Graystripe yowled with the kit in his mouth.

Russetfur looked around and glared at him.

………

A few mouse-paces later, Graystripe saw the group. They were almost there.

There was a sound of a crack behind them. He heard Russetfur screech. Everything went black for a few moments, then he woke up and saw some others coming toward them.

He still had the kit in his jaws. Luckily, it was unhurt. He looked over and saw Russetfur, staring behind at the tree behind her in horror. Two warriors helped Sparrowpelt up.

Suddenly, Graystripe noticed his pain. Everything seemed to go dull. He looked up and saw Firestar padding toward him.

"Firestar, take the kit…" muttered Graystripe.

Firestar hesitated. He looked at Graystripe, confused.

"Take it…"

Firestar reached over and took the kit from Graystripe. He then brought it over to a Riverclan queen.

Firestar quickly ran over. "We can help you…"

"Firestar, I'm dying."

Firestar shook his head. "No…no you're not…"

"Take care…"

………..

When Graystripe woke up, he smelled a scent he had not smelled in a long time.

"Silverstream?"

He heard her lovely purr. Silverstream rubbed her head on Graystripe.

"Welcome to Starclan, Graystripe."


	2. Tigerclaw's death

**Note: I usually only go on during weekends. I used to go on every week but then my parents said me and my sisters and brother can only go on during weekends (Which include long weekends like winter break).**

**Anyways, this is going to be Tigerclaw's death, when he's still Tigerclaw. This is more of a funnier one, I would have made Graystripe's funnier, but some people might get angry. I don't think I would have been very nice. Now, I don't hate Graystripe, he is just a character from a book, but I don't like the choices he makes. Like in Twilight, I know lots of people ****Love ****Edward, but I think he's kinda a jerk, like in the forth book when he keeps calling Bella "love" (Well, that just makes him annoying but whatever, I don't totally hate him, I just don't think he's that "Wonderful")**

**Anyways, it's the old forest of course. He just became deputy a few days ago.**

Tigerclaw woke up. Today was the day of the gathering. He had to go ask Bluestar who they would take to the gathering. Cause he was deputy.

Deputy.

He could not help but shake with excitement. Soon, the whole clan will be his. All his. After he got rid of that old elder of a leader (note: even though Bluestar is almost the same age as him).

When he walked out of the den, he couldn't help but notice Fireheart, laying out giving himself a bath.

"Stupid kittypet." Tigerclaw growled softly. He would be the second to go. _Bluestar is ruining Thunderclan, giving us a bad name, letting kittypets join the clan, I would be a much better leader! Bluestar is making the clan seem like softies and making them weak. She wasn't helping Thunderclan, she was destroying it!_

But he would change that.

He will make Thunderclan strong. Stronger than anything the forest has ever seen. He will also kill all the other leaders and become the other clans leaders and he will rule the whole forest!

Tigerclaw woke up from his daydream to find the other cats staring at him. He noticed that he had purred out loud. And to make things worse, he was purring right at Fireheart!

Fireheart stared at him, a confused look on his face. Tigerclaw growled. _Does he think I'm purring at him? _

"Go and make yourself useful and go gets some more freshkill!" growled Tigerclaw.

"But…there are still lots…"

"You listen to your deputy! What now? The kittypet is too lazy to get up and hunt? You want others to go get you food? Well, that's not how things work around here…" Tigerclaw yowled.

"Ok, I'm going!" hissed Fireheart. Tigerclaw could tell he had hit a nerve. The kittypet was shaking with fury.

It was going to be fun when he was leader.

…………..

They headed towards fortrees. Tigerclaw could smell that the others were there. _Of course we're the last ones! Bluestar had to take so long picking cats to come with! Then she goes so slowly!_

_To make things worse, she brought that kittypet with. She almost always brings him with! _Tigerclaw glared at Fireheart, who was right next to his little pal Graystripe. Or should he say big pal? Graystripe was a little bigger then Fireheart.

There they are, whispering to each other like little kits with little secrets.Tigerclaw shook his head with disgust. Of course, right then Fireheart looks up and sees him staring and stares right back at him.

Tigerclaw looked away embarrassingly and walked to the front of the group of cats to where Bluestar was.

Bluestar nodded her head to Tigerclaw and walked into the clearing, where the other clans were.

While they were having their little meeting, Tigerclaw stood right next to the Great Rock, listening to the leaders as they talked. Then he heard growling behind him. He looked behind him, but saw nothing. He tried to ignore it but then heard the bushes moving, like something was in them.

He couldn't be the only one hearing it. But he looked around and saw that everyone was watching the leaders.

But then, he smelled something. It smelled like…

…like rabbit.

Just then, he heard a cat yowl and call out "Watch out!" as something pushed Tigerclaw to the ground.

He struggled but could not get free. The thing that attacked him then flopped him back on his back, to face the creature.

The thing was a rabbit.

It had glowing red eyes and sharp claws. Its fur was black from head to paw.

But it was worse when it opened it mouth.

Its teeth were huge. They were bright white and had saliva dripping from them.

He heard cats yowling in front of him in terror. The rabbit lifted up its head and made a kind of howling noise.

Then, it killed him.


	3. Longtail's death

**Longtail's death**

_I am just a burden of ThunderClan. I should be dead. I never amounted to anything. There is no reason I should be here. I'm just a nobody._

Longtail struggled with these unsettling feelings. He couldn't fall asleep. He heard Goldenflower telling him to quiet down. He tried so hard to fall asleep, but the pain stayed in his chest.

He had not felt this way in a long time, not since he first became…

Longtail could not take it anymore. He felt his way out of the elder's den. He could only see a little bit. He sniffed the air and noticed he was not alone.

Mousefur walked up to him. "Longtail, go back in and sleep!"

"What are _you _doing out here?" Longtail growled. Mousefur was also an elder, so she could not be on patrol.

"It's none of your business!" Mousefur growled back.

"And it's none of your business if _I'm _doing either!"

There was a moment of silence between them, but then Mousefur spoke. "Are you upset again?"

"No!"

But Longtail knew Mousefur already knew. He shook his head. "I'm going out for a bit."

"But you can't just…"

"I'm not a little kit!" Longtail grumbled. He stalked away. He almost hit a cat on his way out. "Longtail, what are you doing out here?" said the cat.

Longtail did not know who the cat was, and he did not want to know. He just wanted to go. Of course, the cat will tell someone, but he didn't care.

……..

Where he was going, he did not know. He afforded everything he could. He did almost fall once, but he regained is step.

It was awhile later before he could hear cats behind him. He could do nothing but go faster, so he started to run.

All he felt was the wind in his fur. He had no idea where he was going. He only ran.

But a few moments later, he felt cold water in his fur. Water was all around him. He flouted in the river, not moving at all. He felt the river rush him across, he felt tired.

He knew he was going to die.

He then felt a tugging. He felt himself being dragged across the grass.

_They must care. _

Longtail slowly drifted away. When he woke again, he could see again. And he saw his mother.


End file.
